


double-edged sword

by scribble_stars



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mom Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu, awesamdad, niki and jack are just mentioned oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribble_stars/pseuds/scribble_stars
Summary: Sam liked to think of himself as a rather resourceful, multi-faceted person within the SMP. He could build, create things, and was able to hold his own in a fight, among the other things he could do.He wasn't sure that he wanted "kept teenager from being murdered" on his résumé, but luckily his best friend, Puffy, was there to help.(an awesamdad fic, because i miss when sbi was canon, and this fills that void)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 634





	double-edged sword

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all!! i'm kind of on a roll here with posting!! i'm hoping to get the next chapter of Exiled up within the next few days, but unfortunately i can't promise anything with school and such
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy this Awesamdad content, because Sam has quickly become one of my favorite characters on the SMP, and i'm addicted to his dynamic with Tommy!
> 
> cw for attempted murder, descriptions of injury+blood

Sam shot a quick look down at the teen in his arms. The teen that was completely unresponsive aside from a few whimpers in response to being jostled, and said teen was currently bleeding out. His blood was staining Sam’s safety vest, but Sam couldn’t care less. He needed to get Tommy back to his house, or Puffy’s, or _somewhere_ that Sam could keep him safe. The deep wounds left by Jack’s axe were turning Tommy’s iconic cherry-red and white shirt to a single, deep blood red shade. Sam wanted to retch at the overwhelming smell of iron, the metallic tinge of the air disgusting him when he really processed that it wasn’t because he was working away at a new building, or armor, or tools. 

No, it was because of the blood of a child he held close to his chest like a lifeline. A child that didn’t deserve any of what life had thrown at him, but had taken it all with a mischievous grin on his face and a pep in his step. Tommy’s endless kind yet brash energy lit up Sam’s life, but now Sam was being forced to watch the very same light be snuffed out in front of him because everyone decided that the teen, the _kid_ , was responsible for all of the wrongs everyone had endured. Sam knew they couldn’t be further from the truth, but Sam’s opinion alone didn’t do Tommy much good against potentially twenty-odd other people, a good portion of which wanted him dead or gone from the server for good. Sam had failed to protect Tommy from those who were wrongfully after his head, and now, all Sam could do was pray that he was fast enough.

________________________________

  
  


Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was sheer luck, but Sam ended up in front of Puffy’s house first. He was thankful he wouldn’t have to do it all alone- _he couldn’t watch his kid bleed out all alone-_ and he rapidly knocked, an arm still around Tommy, supporting him with ease. In the weeks that he’d been back from exile, he’d gained a good amount of weight, but he still wasn’t anywhere near where he should’ve been, especially for his staggering height of six foot three.

_How long has it been since he’s been truly, really healthy? You know as well as everyone else about the food shortage while he’d been in Pogtopia, strict orders from Schlatt to not interact with the “traitors”,_ Sam’s thoughts cut in bitterly. _He’s been a child soldier, and the second he wasn’t fighting with the weight of a country’s independence on his shoulders, the whole server stripped him of his home and friends. Of everything that he’d ever cared about, everything he’d fought for since the very beginning. They abandoned him and broke him down time after time, and you certainly didn’t do anything to stop it._

Sam swallowed bile down, when he heard the doorknob jostling. And then, Puffy’s grounding image filled the doorframe, and Sam could’ve cried from how thankful he was when she helped carry Tommy inside to her living room. In a swift motion, Puffy had managed to cover most of the couch with an old but clean sheet, and laid Tommy down on his back.

“This isn’t good,” Puffy breathed out, looking at the ghostly-pale boy. “Sam, I need you to grab some regen and healing pots, along with gauze and my suture kit. You know where all of those things are. I’m going to try and slow the bleeding while you get those.”

Sam saw a look of knowing in her eyes, and he realized she’d sent him to get the supplies because he needed to step back. The evidence he was getting too worked up was even more evident when Sam realized that the tight, warm feeling in his chest was from the gunpowder in his body, getting heated and quietly sizzling, ready to explode the moment Sam was pushed over the edge. Damn his half-creeper traits. He muttered a quiet curse, but didn’t waste any time as he gathered the things Puffy had told she would need in one armful, then raced back towards the kid waiting _bleeding out_ on his best friend’s couch.

After twenty minutes of anxious, mediocre at best healing being done, Sam and Puffy allowed themselves to lean back into the couch adjacent from Tommy’s, Sam’s watchful eye never leaving the blonde for a second. Puffy huffed out a breath and got to her feet, but when Sam moved to get up as well, she put a hand on his shoulder, a silent command to stay sitting.

“I’m going to grab us some food. You look a bit worse for wear,” Puffy chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Real kind of you to say, Puffy,” Sam rolled his eyes, feigning hurt. “As Tommy would probably say: I look great all the time no matter what-”

“-Bitch,” Puffy quipped right before the creeper hybrid could get to it, and the friends couldn’t stop themselves from laughing genuine, quiet but bright laughs. “That kid…”

“Yeah,” Sam swallowed hard, looking at the blonde on the couch again. He and Puffy had covered him in potion-soaked bandages where the axe hadn’t gotten him too bad, while Puffy did sutures on the worst of the injuries before applying the bandages. Tommy had groaned and whimpered as they tended to all of his wounds, which they both took as a good thing, considering how quiet he’d been up until that point.

However, it hurt Sam to hear and see Tommy in such pain, and he had to make sure to keep himself calm, because above all else, he had to take care of Tommy, and exploding wouldn’t do anything to help Tommy in that moment. But Sam knew, when Tommy was out of the danger zone and he didn’t feel the need to watch him like a hawk, he’d be _talking_ to Jack and Niki. It was no secret that the two resented Tommy for all of the conflicts on the server that “he created,” and Sam shouldn’t have let it get so far. He knew what their intentions had been from the beginning, and so did Tommy. The teen had even observed that they’d tried to blow him up with Tubbo’s new nuclear weapons, so he’d “wandered off” before anything could happen, laughing as he told Sam about it. It had made Sam nervous, so he made sure to know where the three younger ones were at all times, but he’d let his guard down, leaving Tommy on his own to gather resources while he tried to get extra done at the hotel as a surprise for the boy.

A lot of good that had done him.

Sam let himself close his eyes as he leaned back into his seat, when he was brutally reminded of the fact that he was covered in blood, _Tommy’s blood_ , and he was staining Puffy’s couch with it and he _needed to do better for everyone-_

Sam had sprung to his feet, not seeing or hearing anything around him, until steady hands were around his biceps, and a voice broke through. “Sam, you’re alright, you need to just sit down and breathe.”

“I’m getting his blood on the couch-”

“The couch can be cleaned or replaced, it’s fine, alright? I need you to just sit back down and take some deep breaths, then we’ll go from there,” Puffy’s voice was stern, no room for argument, but still comforting as she pushed her friend down back onto his seat gently, helping him catch his breath.

“I’m sorry, Puffy, I shouldn’t have freaked like that,” Sam rubbed his eyes, looking down at his hands, which still had traces of dried blood he hadn’t managed to get off while patching up Tommy. “It’s just.. I’m so worried about him and-and then I ruined your furniture and I just needed to do _something_ right today.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Sam,” Puffy assured him and ran a hand through her best friend’s green hair. “You’ve done the best you could, and now Tommy’s gotten help. I wouldn’t consider that doing everything wrong.”

Puffy sat next to Sam, not even glancing at the bloodstains, and Sam leaned into her side with a sigh.

It was going to be a long day.

________________________________

  
  


Sam shouldn’t have underestimated Tommy. The teen was nothing if not stubborn, and that carried over to healing from a literal murder attempt at the hands of someone he used to consider a friend. It was just over an hour since Sam and Puffy had tended to Tommy’s wounds that the teen began to stir, immediately trying to sit up, but Sam and Puffy were quick to get him to lay back down.

“Stop doing that, Tommy,” the creeper said a bit too sternly when Tommy had kept trying to get up against Sam and Puffy’s hold, and Sam knew he had phrased it horribly wrong, because Tommy went limp, but was somehow full of tension, like he was bracing for something. The implications made Sam nauseous.

“He didn’t mean it like that, hun,” Puffy quickly assured the blonde. “You were hurt pretty badly and we don’t want you to accidentally rip out your stitches and hurt yourself.”

At the Captain’s words, Tommy visibly relaxed, quietly humming in response, before he cleared his throat. “I uh- how’d I get here?” the boy’s voice was soft, uncharacteristically so, but neither of the adults could blame him. He was sure to be disoriented after the way his day had gone so far.

“You remember how I told you to take the day off from gathering resources for the hotel?” Tommy nodded in response to Sam’s question. “Well, I’d wanted to surprise you and do another floor of the hotel. But when I finished, I didn’t find you at your house. So I went to look around the server for you without much luck, until I heard screaming, and when I reached the source, I saw you, bleeding out on the floor, and Jack just having fled. But I couldn’t waste time on him, so I just took you here before we…”

Sam trailed off, looking down at his hands in his lap, before he made eye contact with Tommy, who was looking between Puffy and Sam. A sudden burst of laughter came from Tommy, but he was quick to stop when it jostled his whole body, very obviously disrupting his stitches.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tommy smirked a bit, but there was glaringly obvious hurt in his expression tone. “It’s just real funny to me. Jack and Niki are trying to kill me after everything we’ve been through together in the past? It’s too good.”

Tommy’s voice was bitter, and the two adults noticed the way his eyes began to well up with tears. The teen noticed too, because he trained his gaze directly down into his lap.

“Tommy, can we hug you?” Puffy asked kindly, and Tommy looked up, surprised he was being asked if he was fine with it. Half of the people on the server, bless them, had harsh, stone-cold exteriors ( _Techno, your brother_ ) and would snap at any form of contact, expected or not. The other half gave out affection like it was a full-time job, and wasted no time in asking beforehand ( _Tubbo, your best friend, but you never minded it with him, he’s always been different. Perhaps a better example would be Wilbur, at least from before_ ). So, Tommy was slightly shocked when he was given _choice_. Not that he would deny it in the first place, he desperately wanted the affection, it just made a world of difference that he could choose and prepare for said contact.

“I- um- yeah, but you’re being awfully clingy. I can’t blame you, women and men alike all flock to be around Big Man Innit,” Tommy chuckled weakly, not trusting himself to say too much more without immediately bursting into tears, but the adults couldn’t stop their fond grins at the emergence of Tommy’s usual, bold personality. With confirmation to carry on, Puffy and Sam enveloped Tommy into a warm hug, and _god_ , Tommy hadn’t felt so safe or warm for such a long time.

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Sam whispered into his ear as the three held onto each other. “We’ll take care of you. This won’t ever happen again. You’re safe”

And when Tommy was unable to keep himself from breaking down in the arms of his friends, his _family_ , they only held on tighter, not one of them saying a word about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed!!! i'm quite happy with this one (and of course it is another h/c fic) :-)
> 
> thank you all for every kudos/comment/bookmark, i appreciate them all very dearly!!!


End file.
